Happy TODAS
T.O.D.A.S. (Television's Outrageously Delightful All-Star Show) (formerly known as Happy T.O.D.A.S.). is the Philippine longest-running comedy gag show broadcast in IBC every Saturday nights featuring parodies of several Philippine television shows and advertisements of television commercials as well as its topped guest performances from your favorite artist with a new sketches, pop culture, segments and spoofs that will surely make your Saturday nights as the stars of gag performers that aims to entertain and make people laugh will featuring Kapinoy stars. The longest-running gag show on Philippine television with new sketches, pop culture and politics, commercial spoofs, spoofs, segments, parodies, politicians and gags with our comedy performers and features performances by a musical guest. History When several new shows started copying its format,'' Happy TODAS'' (Television's Outrageously Delightful All-Star Show) is the revival of one of the most successful gag shows in the ’80s was predecessor TODAS series on IBC which included Maribeth Bichara, Joey de Leon, Freida Fonda, Spanky Rigor, Richie da Horsie, Jimmy Santos and Val Sotto which featured a great line of comedic talents. The show premiered on April 6, 2013 as a debut tonight which considered as the pioneer in a gag shows on Philippine television airs every Saturday nights that garnering a higher-ratings on its timeslot will compared to other TV shows from ABS-CBN and GMA. Happy TODAS on IBC's prime-time Saturday run which is answer to the comedy gag shows are Banana Split and Bubble Gang, they would come up with other Kapinoy comedies like the kiddie gag show TODAS Kids, political satire Sic O'Clock News Naman and the top-rating sitcoms Iskul Bukol Men and Maya Loves Sir Chief. The same night of April 6, 2013, IBC through the talent management and development Kapinoy Talent Center, the training and talent agency has been the freshest, best, brightest, most talented, and loveliest talents for this program in acting, personality, development and physical enhancement before being cast in the television shows supported by many exposure-driven activities for the talents such as mall shows, magazine covers and live concerts with more surprises and exciting production numbers. TODAS made itself felt on its premiere special and now the weekly series in 1981. Outrageously delightful comedy hour to make Channel 13 truly an enjoyable channel to watch. Through the years ago, TODAS (Television's Outrageously Delightful All-Star Show) was consistently the number one comedy show in the country. To date, an all-male show on Philippine television of its kind has ever surpassed its popularity making its huge success phenomenal. Now, T.O.D.A.S. is an all-male version of the 80's show T.O.D.A.S., the popular '80s gag show that started Joey de Leon, Maribeth Bichara, Freida Fonda, Spanky Rigor, Richie da Horsie, Jimmy Santos and Val Sotto. Happy TODAS Boys cast are sme of boys night out mainly wacky targets the male audience and girls are waiting in sexy girls of good actresses as well in female with the new twists, new flavor and new generations. It is being hyped up as a late-night live television sketch comedy and variety show, a la Saturday Night Live, which is a screen landmark in the United States. With a new timeslot and programming, T.O.D.A.S. that expect gags, skits, parodies, sketches, and music will have musical numbers and they are also features live comedy performance, a barrage of gags, spoofs, sketches and will feature sexy ladies and models, and an artist-of-the-week along with topped in the guest performances from your favorite Kapinoy superstars. Its original cast that including the comedian Keempee de Leon, TV host Sam YG, the amir or rap-turned-comedian Carlos Agassi, stand-up comedian Victor Anastacio and Bobby Yan. The show aired on Saturday nights is directed by Bert de Leon and introduced new segments. Writer Herman "Isko" Salvador says "merely a repitition of T.O.D.A.S., a developed version, which aims at more contemporary humor suited for the audience. Format It began the pilot and subsequent episodes with the comedy show's opening number before the opening of the show in the annoncer of IBC's coninuty voice-over Bob Novales, Television's Outrageously Delightful All-Star Show, ladies and gentlemen, fasten your seatbelts and prepare for last top, it's time for T.O.D.A.S. is a famous phrase into the opening titles/montage and cast introductions for the program stating that the spoofs were taken from television shows, commercials, and parody movies. T.O.D.A.S. has everything, from gags to funny song parodies and commercial spoofs. The boys even show the funny side of news and current affairs shows, action blockbusters, popular foreign shows and the top teleseryes, all in an effort to make the audience laugh at their silly antics. At a trim hour-long running time, T.O.D.A.S. endeavors to give Philippine TV a different taste of comedy in the challenging task of performing their own brand of comedy in front of a live TV audience. The show is not entirely live, of course. There are pre-taped skits, interspersed with the live antics of the five mainstays. The live parts are mainly of them standing around in the set, talking to each other, and shooting their mouths off whatever topic. The live segments also include interviews with female guests, which serve to titillate the male part of their viewers. In fact, most of the show seem geared to the male population will have gags, sketches, skits and a knock-knock portion. The result spoof top radio jocks called TODAS FM 13.1 where the gang of disc jockeys known as Gang DJ of the parody in top-rated mass-based FM radio station brodcasting live at the studio in Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City. All of the most intelligent programming starts before, the format of the show emphasizes pop culture parody. Skits, gags and comedy sketches are performed in a manner similar to other variety shows. It also spoofs other shows and commercials, and it also takes on other celebrities and political figures in the comedy scene featuring the gag performers and features performances by a musical guest give me a TV show hangs up phone and dials a number with actors impersonating political and notable personalities such as the president Noynoy Aquino III, Mar Roxas, Jejomar Binay, Barack Obama, among others. On April 12 episode, Keempee decides to go over to the fun side, apologizing to Elmo and asking to join the others. Elmo welcomes him to Casa del Wild, and prepares Keempee a drink, which he serves to him in ice tea. Keempee takes a big gulp and immediately. Victor has to explain that the drinks are just ice tea. Elmo, Keempee, Victor, Sam and Jimmy then continue sipping their drinks and spitting it out. Elmo then prepares something he calls "seaweed on a stick," and offers some up to his friends. Back in time, Joross is working feverishly as a chef, preparing some chicken, which is then fed to Keempee. He orders 300 pieces to go. Cast 'Main Cast' Composed of the group with 5 males in kwela, pogi and gwapo for the boys with the hunks. * Keempee de Leon (T; one of the original cast of T.O.D.A.S. and veteran comedian; January 25, 2014-present) * Cristine Reyes (April 6, 2013-January 18, 2014; October 4, 2014-present) * Sam YG (O; one of the original cast of T.O.D.A.S. and radio DJ; January 25, 2014-present) * Carlos Agassi (D; one of the original cast of T.O.D.A.S. and the heir of rap; June 28, 2014-present) * Victor Anastacio (A; radio jock; January 25, 2014-present) * Bobby Yan (S; one of the original cast of T.O.D.A.S. and stand-up comedian; October 4, 2014-present) 'Extended Cast' Some of sexy girls and hot female for babes and sexy ladies. * Maui Taylor (January 25, 2014-present) * Yam Concepcion (January 25, 2014-present) * Katya Santos (January 25, 2014-present) 'Former Cast' * Elmo Magalona (D; one of the original cast of Happy TODAS and the heir of rap; January 25, 2014-June 21, 2014) * Jimmy Muna (A; radio kock; January 25, 2014-September 27, 2014) * Tricia Santos (November 15, 2013-September 27, 2014; moved to RPN) * Robi Domingo (October 5, 2013-January 18, 2014) * Nathan Lopez (January 4, 2014- * Joross Gamboa (April 6, 2013-September 27, 2014) * Gee-Ann Abrahan (April 6, 2013-January 18, 2014) * MJ Magno (July 27, 2013-January 18, 2014) * Nicole Andersson (October 5, 2013-January 18, 2014) * Young JV (April 6, 2013-January 18, 2014) * Sue Ramirez (October 5, 2013-January 18, 2014) * Superstar Circle Final 6 (September 14, 2013-January 18, 2014) ** Freddie Gutierrez ** Liza Soberano ** Anne Discher ** Donjeff Tejada ** Sophia Tolentino ** Deither Gaviola * Makisig Morales (June 15, 2013-September 28, 2013) * Nathan Barrera (April 6, 2013-September 28, 2013) * Imee Hart (April 6, 2013-September 28, 2013) * Giu Comia (April 6, 2013-September 28, 2013) * Andi Eigenmann (April 6, 2013-September 28, 2013) * Kiko Ramos (April 6, 2013-September 28, 2013) * Ella Cruz (April 6, 2013-September 28, 2013) * Shy Carlos (April 6, 2013-September 28, 2013) * Andrew E. (April 6-July 13, 2013) * Josh Padilla (April 6-August 24, 2013) * Abby Bautista (June 15, 2013-September 8, 2013) * Aki Torio (April 6-August 24, 2013) 'Every Villain Is Lemons (E.V.I.L. for short)' Short-lived gang of evildoers, consisting of ManRay, The Dirty Double, and Barnacle Mad. * MM Magno as ManRay (November 15, 2013-September 27, 2014) * Neil Coleta as The Dirty Double (July 27, 2013-September 27, 2014) * MJ Cayabyab as Barnicle Mad (June 15, 2013-September 27, 2014) Celebrity guest * Coleen Garcia (March 8, 2014) * Erich Gonzales (March 15, 2014) * Liza Soberano (March 22, 2014) * Nadine Lustre (March 29 perform Hunting for You, April 5 perform Everyday at the Bus Stop and 12 perform Out of the Blue, 2014) * Janella Salvador (April 26 perform Oh My Gee and May 3 perform Rain or Sine and 10 perform I Don't Care, 2014) * Anja Aguilar (May 17, 2014 as singing champion perform Surrender) * Maxene Magalona (May 24, 2014) * Iya Villania (May 31, 2014) * Cristine Reyes (June 7 and 14, 2014) * Joanna Morales (June 21, 2014) * Coleen Garcia (June 28, 2014) * Caileen Villamor (July 5, 2014) * Joey de Leon, Jimmy Santos, Maribeth Bichara, Val Sotto, Spanky Rigor, Richie D' Horsie and Freida Fonda as TODAS Reunited (July 12, 2014) * Elisse Joson (July 19, 2014) * Kelly dela Cruz (July 26, 2014) * Cara Eriguel (August 2, 2014) Weekly Themes T.O.D.A.S. started the trend of presenting its upcoming episodes through "theme" teasers. The show also started promoting upcoming episodes a week in advence, from the usual TV promotion timeline of in advence for weekly gag shows. '2014' Portions 'Current Portions/Segments' * Exbest Balita - a parody of IBC's flagship national news program Express Balita * Nagaalaga Nong Kanya - parody of ABS-CBN's drama anthology Maalaala Mo Kaya * Ganda Gabi, Voice! - a parody of ABS-CBN's comedy talk show Gandang Gabi, Vice! * Kapinoy Henyo - a parody of Eat Bulaga!'s segment Pinoy Henyo. The game is limited to two minutes. For this week, two teams with two players each must guess the word they pick before or within the time limit. In the parody round, the player chosen to sit on the Henyo seat asks questions to guess the word, while the other player must only answer with Oo, Hindi and Pwede. Other replies will incur a three-second penalty for every wrong reply, which will be added to their official time. Four Dabarkads are also put into play, corresponding to the team's potential prize: 10,000, 15,000, or 20,000 pesos. If the pair answers incorrectly, the TODAS Boys inside the flushroom is poured with slime is released and gets dunked into the water. The pair who answered fastest proceeds to the Jackpot round, while the Henyo word sender will receive a cash prize and a limited-edition Kapinoy Henyo shirt. In the Jackpot round, the winning pair will need to choose a category: Tao, Hayop, Bagay, Lugar, and Pagkain. This time, they have to guess at least three out of the five words, taking turns when one answers correctly. They can opt to "pass" to the next word if they're having trouble guessing. * Mga Kapinoy, Real or No Real - parody of ABS-CBN's game show Kapamilya, Deal or No Deal * Scenes We'd Like to See - The staff are on the set for one of the scenes portion of TODAS, and based on the true story with the pop culture. * Several commercial parodies which has been the parody of commercial advertisements. TODAS Boys are the mostly seen characters on the commercial spoofs with a special guest Kapinoy superstars. * Joke time portion 'Former' * Noli De Cangere - parody of the saga drama series Noli Me Tangere * Ron a Bus - A bus of the road that has dumb and zany working on the bus riding on a drive as the busses of James Reid as Mr. Bus along with various cast members as different characters. * Bidag - a parody of IBC investgative public service program Bitag * Pera Pera Prizes - a game portion about the money prizes at stake of jokes in parodies to P1,000,000 million pesos worth in cash with TODAS Boys to win cash and prizes and spin the wheel. * Who Star La Be Da Millionaire? - a parody of Philippine version of Who Wants To Be A Millionaire? * John en Mars - a parody of RPN classic sitcom John en Marsha * Fallon Neon - a parody of ABS-CBN's investigative-public service program Failon Ngayon * Zuperstar for a Night - parody of Philippine version of the reality singing search show Star for a Night * Minid do Win Id - a parody of ABS-CBN's game show Minute to Win It * Chef Men Lagro: Kusina Master Chef - a parody of GMA's cooking show Chef Boy Logro: Kusina Master * Oca Docat - parody of ABS-CBN's horror-thriller series !Oka Tokat * The Playza Mae Show - a parody of GMA's talk show The Ryzza Mae Show * Sandy's Romence - a spoof teen anthology segment of teen drama anthology Sandy's Romance * God 2 Bilib - parody of ABS-CBN's teleserye Got to Believe * The Wreckest Link - parody of the Philippine version of The Weakest Link * Sandy's Menfriend - a spoof teen anthology segment of the teen drama anthology Sandy's Boyfriend which playing Cristine Reyes as Sandy Salvador and Josh Padilla as Sir Manuel Yap. * Rozalinta - a parody of the telenovela Rosalinda * Just Draw It - a parody from the US TV series Win, Lose or Draw. Hosted by Giu Comia. * Safe for Love of Love - a parody of IBC teleserye Safe In The Arms Of Love * Cab Driber - Starred Joross Gamboa, a taxi cab driver who would pick up various people. He would often sing "OL-LAY", annoy the passengers while driving, and call angry drivers "KUMQUAT!". One memorable sketch would be when the passengers were Cristine Reyes and Imee Hart reprising their roles. The passengers would never get to their destination and would fall out of the cab at the end of the sketch. * I Love Romance - a parody of the Koreanovela I Need Romance * Harry Blatter - a parody of the movie Harry Potter * Lahat ng Free Store - A splace in a grocery store and supermarket where everything is free, which is a rip-off. Buying the money of shopping, restaurants, supermarkets, fashion, among others. * Ina, Girlista, Anak - a parody of ABS-CBN teleserye Ina, Kapatid, Anak 'Recurring characters' * Nonoy Aquiknow III - Parody of Philippine president Noynoy Aquino III, played by Keempee de Leon * Lolo Bitay - Parody of political Jejomar Binay, played by Sam YG * Balak Opalal - Parody of US president Barack Obama, played by Victor Anastacio * Mark Rodas - Parody of senator of Mar Roxas, played by Carlos Agassi * Marlo Dumapal - Parody of IBC News Reporter Mario Dumaual, played by Bobby Yan * Cristine Santos-Consido - Parody of Charos Santos-Concio, played by Cristine Reyes * Voice Gando - Parody of Vice Ganda, played by Carlos Agassi * Money Pacwow - Parody of pound for pound king Manny Pacquiao, played by Victor Anastacio * Joss Gatogo - Parody of IBC News Reporter Jess Caduco, played by Carlos Agassi * Harry Umaga-Doz - Parody of IBC News Anchor Henry Omaga-Diaz, played by Keempee de Leon * Luiz Manzalo - Parody of Luis Manzano, played by Victor Anastacio 'Former' * Crizoztomato Ibatra - Parody of Crisostomo Ibarra (Joel Torre), played by Victor Anastacio * Sasa - Parody of Sisa (Tetchie Agbayani), played by Maui Taylor * Mara Clara - Played by Maria Clara (Chin Chin Gutierrez), played by Cristine Reyes * John H. Puruntóng - Parody of the comedy king Dolphy, played by Sam YG * Mars J. Puruntóng - Parody of the late Nida Blanca, played by Carlos Agassi * Ban Tulbo - Parody of Hard-Hitting Broadcast Journalist Ben Tulfo, played by Jimmy Muna * Robin Rodrigo - Parody of Robi Domingo, played by Keempee de Leon * Playza Mae Rizon - Parody of Ryzza Mae Dizon, played by Cristine Reyes * Ging Castabela - Parody of IBC News Reporter Jing Castañeda, played by Nicole Andersson * Cher Men Lagro - Parody of Chef Boy Ligro * Tad Fallon - Parody of ABS-CBN News Anchor Ted Failon, played by Ya Chang * Chrisper de Leon - Parody of Christopher de Leon, played by Keempee de Leon * Pichay Tampipi - Parody of Betchay Tampipi (Manilyn Reynes), played by Gee-Ann Abrahan * Chino Tampili - Parody of Chito Tampipi (Benjie Paras), played by MM Magno * Nellia Gonzala - Parody of Nella Gonzages (Cristine Reyes), played by Coleen Garcia * Coline Verlasgez - Parody of Regine Velasquez, played by Cristine Reyes * Wacko Malasano - Parody of Wacky Manansala (Daniel Padilla), played by Young JV * Julianne Manasano - Parody of Juliana Manansala (Carmina Villaroel), played by Tricia Santos * Andre Gonzal - Parody of Andrea Gonzales (Cherry Pie Picache), played by Gee-Ann Abrahan * Smokey Sela-Mo - Parody of IBC News Anchor Snooky Serna-Go, played by Sue Ramirez * Enam Escoduro - Parody of Emon Escudero (Cogie Domingo), played by Joross Gamboa * Chicha Tampali - Parody of Chichay Tampipi (Kathryn Bernardo), played by Sue Ramirez * Sandy Salvador - Parody of Sandy's Romance star Nadine Lustre, played by Cristine Reyes Studio Since 2013, T.O.D.A.S. taped their episodes from IBC studios located at Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Old Balara, Diliman, Quezon City. Aside from this, they also do out-of-town locations anywhere in the Philippines. Spin-offs After the Saturday primetime success of the top-rating gag show T.O.D.A.S., the newest kiddie gag show TODAS Kids featured child and young actors as comedians. The show premiered on September 15, 2013 featuring the children in various comedic situations for kids and teens. Awards and recognizion 'Golden Screen Awards' * 2014 Winner, Outstanding Gag Program 'Gawad Tanglaw Awards' * 2014 12th Gawad Tanglaw Awards (Best Gag Show) - Won 'Anak TV Seal Awards' *2014 Anak TV Seal Awardee (Most Well-Liked TV Program) - Won * 2013 Anak TV Seal Awardee (Most Well-Liked TV Program) - Won 'PMPC Star Awards for Television' *28th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Gag Show) - Won * 27th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Comedy Actor) - Won (Robi Domingo) * 27th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Gag Show) - Won 'Catholic Mass Media Awards' * 35th Catholic Mass Media Awards (Best Comedy Gag Show Stars) - Won (Robi Domingo, Cristine Reyes, Young JV, Sue Ramirez, Joross Gamboa and Coleen Garcia) * 35th Catholic Mass Media Awards (Best Comedy Gag Show) - Won Controversy 'SPG Rating' Just like its rival show Banana Split and Bubble Gang, T.O.D.A.S. was also given an SPG rating by the MTRCB due to themes and strong language as well as sexual content. 'Suspended by the gag show competitors' The show was approved by the Movie and Television Review and Classification Board (MTRCB), denided by its emergence of competitors such as the rivals Banana Split, Bubble Gang and Tropa Mo Ko Nice Di Ba?, the shw Happy TODAS was suspended and not happy hinted that failed the show about the angry and not allowed to get laugh out loud for goo and bad times by the MTRCB adjudication board. The MTRCB suspend the gag show for three weeks on September 13, 20 and 27, 2014. After the suspension of its month-long on September 29, 2014, Mario Dumaual reported on Express Balita that the show would return with revert back to its original show T.O.D.A.S. as the original version of the 80's gag show, premieres on October 4 wwith the new cast and new genertion. References See also * Kapinoy Comedy Stars to Bring Gag Laughter to the Smart Araneta Coliseum this Friday * IBC-13 to award the PMPC Star Awards for TV * Happy TODAS continues with comedy and spoof in gag performance every Saturday nights * Free Showing and Concert this Grand Kapinoy Weekend * Happy TODAS celebrrating on comedy party * Happy TODAS turns mark on its 33th episode fans * Freddie Gutierrez, Liza Soberano Join Top IBC Programs! * Happ TOdAS transformed into an all-male gag show on April 5 * Happy TODAS goes to APO of Do Bidoo BiTODAS this Saturday * Sabado For Da Boys on IBC-13 * Original TODAS Reunited with Happy TODAS this Saturday nights * IBC-13 strengthens its star-studded weekend programming * ABETORIAL: ANG 5 DAHILAN NAGING “PINAKA-MALAKING TV STATION” ANG IBC-13 * IBC-13 Showcases Talents, Hosted First Day of Ad Summit 2014 * Head of State Presidente * T.O.D.A.S. * List of Philippine television shows * List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation * IBC External links * Official Website * T.O.D.A.S. on Facebook * T.O.D.A.S. on Twitter Category:IBC shows Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Philippine television sketch shows Category:Philippine comedy television series Category:2013 Philippine television series debuts